Entre toma y toma
by Laia
Summary: Un Harry-Draco algo diferente.....


He aqui otra de mis historias,pero bastante diferente de las que escribo,es un fanfic de la vida real,transcurre mientras ruedan :"Harry Potter y el prisionero de azkaban". Sigue siendo un Harry/Draco...pero Danniel/Tom.Lo siento para las admiradoras de los dos bombones,pero tenías muchas ganas de escibir uno de estos.Besos y k os guste.  
  
_______ENTRE TOMA Y TOMA___________  
  
-Mirenlo no les parece patetico?-Bufó Malfoy  
  
PLOF.Hermione Granger abofeo a Draco Malfoy  
  
-No te atrevas a llamar patetico a Hagrid so puerco,so malvado!-Dijo sacando la varita,ante la atemorizada mirada de Malfoy,este se retiro con sus gorilas.  
  
-CORTEN-Se escuchó la voz del director-Perfecto,Tom,¿estas bien?Parece que Emma te a dado fuerte.  
  
-Lo siento-Se disculpó ella  
  
-No te preocupes...solo que-se giró al director-dime que no hay que repetirlo porque no creo que mi cara aguante otro tortazo.  
  
Todos sonrieron,Rupert y Danniel se acercaron a ellos aguantandose la risa.  
  
-Bien chicos creo que mejor lo dejamos por hoy,y descansamos,creo k todos lo necesitamos...-Y continuó mirando a Tom-Será mejor que te pongas algo ahí,no queremos que salgas con la mejilla toda roja en la siguiente toma  
  
-Claro que no-Dijo arrogantemente-Draco Malfoy no puede salir con esta cara-Soltó una carcajada y se dirijió a su camarote.  
  
-Tom!-Escuchó que gritaban,se giró,era Dan,que venía corriendo hacía el.-Donde vas?  
  
-A mi camarote  
  
-Puedo ir...es que seguro que en la puerta esta Catherin y...no tengo ganas de verla...  
  
-¿No tienes ganas de ver a tu novia?-Dijo mordazmente  
  
-No es mi novia-Dijo frunciendo el ceño-ademas soy muy jo...  
  
-De verdad crees que la gente es tonta y se cree eso de que "Soy muy joven para tener novia",si mal no recuerdo tuviste un..."idilio" con Emma,asi que tampoco eres tan inocente-Dijo poniendo cara angelical.  
  
Dan le miro duramente.  
  
-Se perfectamente k no soy un angelito,¿sabes?,tengo 16 años y se perfectamente lo que ago.....  
  
-Tambien se que si por ti fuese ya te abrias tirado a todas tus admiradoras...  
  
-No soy como tu-Dijo furioso-Además si no quieres que valla lo dices y punto,no pongas excusas estúpidas.  
  
-Yo no he dicho que no quiero que vengas,simplemente que no le des esperanzas,sabiendo que tu no la quieres.  
  
-Eso es asunto mio.  
  
-Claaaaro,te lias con ella cada cierto tiempo y si te he visto no me acuerdo,no?-Dijo alzando elegantemente las cejas  
  
A Dan le recordó a Malfoy,suspiró.  
  
-Puedo o no?  
  
Tom asintió.  
  
Siguieron caminando en silencio,ultimamente tenian peleas absurdas teniendo en cuenta lo bien que se llevaban al principio.  
  
Cuando llegaron al camarote habia un bella muchacha rubia/castaña sentada en la cama.  
  
-Hola Cindy-Saludó Tom  
  
-Hola hermanito,venia a avisarte de que esta noche no vendrán a comer Papa y Mama,y yo me voy con Rupert y con Emma,ah!,hola Dan-Dijo al ver entrar al este.-Emma me a dicho que si venías con nosotros.  
  
-No lo se,si veis que sobre las 9 no me he pasado es que no.Ehhh Cindy te puedo pedir una cosa?  
  
-Nada de obcenidades a mi hermana-Dijo Tom  
  
-Que te den-Le dijo Dan rodando los ojos,se giró hacia la muchacha-Si ves a Catherin dile que no estoy,vale?  
  
Cindy le miro estrañada pero asintió.  
  
-Bueno guapetones me piro que el novio me espera,Drakito nos vemos mañana.  
  
Tom bufó y la chica sonrió.  
  
-Adios-Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
  
-Ese novio suyo....no se como lo aguanta no es mas que un cerdo.  
  
Dan sonrió,él siempre era demasiado sobreprotector con su hermana,despues de todo su novio no era tan malo,simplemente no queria entender.  
  
-Tom,eres un poco exagerado,tu hermana tiene edad suficiente,19 años para ser exactos,no crees que ya es mayorcita?Tu tienes 17 años y hacer cosas peores que ella...  
  
-Joder quieres dejar de atacarme con lo mismo siempre,no soy tan..."puton" como dices....  
  
-Yo no he dicho que seas eso  
  
-Lo insinuas..mira,no te confundas,cierto es que no soy virgen pero tampoco me tiro a todas las tias que veo-Dio un paso amenazante-No ables de lo que no sabes,tu sigues siendo virgen.  
  
-De virgen nada!  
  
-Si bueno lo habras echo una vez y para presumir!  
  
-Ya empezamos otra vez,¿es que no podemos estar 10 minutos sin pelearnos?Parecemos Malfoy y Potter.  
  
-Metaforicamente lo somos,además,siempre eres tu el que empiezas a mi no me eches la culpa,además a ti que te importa con quien me acueste,pareces una novia celosa!-Dijo burlandose  
  
Dan no supo contestar a eso y sin saber porque se quedó callado.Tom parpadeó al ver su silencio y un par de ideas extrañas se empezaron a formar en su mente,sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y invitó a tomar algo al chaval.  
  
-Lo de siempre,no?-Le preguntó.Este asintió ligeramente con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas,Tom sonrió y le paso el cubata,el se sirvió otro mientras le decía en plan de broma:  
  
-Te estas mal acostumbrando a beber,y no queremos que nuestro,uhhh "angelito" se vuelva alcoholico,no?  
  
Dan sonrió:  
  
-No creo que por un par de cubatas cada cierto tiempo me valla a volver alcoholico.  
  
-Empiezas por un par y acabas por las fabricas enteras.  
  
Dan no contestó pegó un sorbo,se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos,había dormido poco y el sueño empezaba a hacer mella en el.  
  
Tom mirándole de reojo se sentó al lado suyo y también cerró los ojos,cada uno en silencio,sumidos en sus pensamientos,de repente sintió algo apoyarse en su hombro,abrió los ojos y se dió cuenta de que era la cabeza de Dan,su pelo le hacía suaves cosquillas en la cara,suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos.  
  
-¿Porque nos peleamos tanto?-Preguntó suavemente.  
  
-No lo se-Susurró acurrucandose contra el cuerpo del rubio.  
  
Este se extremeció al sentir la pausada respiración del moreno en su cuello.Dan lo notó y inconscientemente pegó sus labios contra la piel pálida.Tom jadeó y ladeó la cabeza,el moreno tomó esto como una señal a continuar y plantó un par de besos mas en esa zona,el punto débil del rubio,la respiración de este entrecortandose y llendo mas deprisa.De repente todo cesó y Tom soltó un quejido en protesta,dirijió la vista al moreno y se perdió en sus ojos verde-azulados tan parecidos y tan diferentes de los suyos azul-grisaceos....vió a este entreabrir los labios y no necesitó mas invitación,agachó levemente la cabeza y atrapó sus labios.Una sensación celestial y divina le recorrió el cuerpo entero,una sensación nunca sentida antes,la excitación recorriendole las venas,y esta aumentó cuando sintió la juguetona lengua del moreno acariziandole el labio inferior,para seguidamente introducirse en su boca...ohhh si...estaba en el cielo,en el paraiso,no tenia palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo,solo supo que perdió el control y no recuperó la consciencia hasta que cayó sudoroso sobre el cuerpo del moreno.Los dos jadeando como animales heridos,intentando recuperar el aire que les faltaba.Tom intentó rodar hacía un lado para no aplastar el cuerpo que había debajo suyo,pero este rehuía a dejarlo ir,como temiendo que se marchase.  
  
-No te vallas-Susurró entrecortadamente.Esto lo hizo sonreir.  
  
-No me voy a ir a ningún lado-Los brazos se aflojaron y se tumbó a su lado.Estrechandolo contra él.Así los dos sudorosos y cansados se quedaron dormidos.  
  
-TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM,HORA DE LEVANTARSE DORMILÓN!!!!!!-Chilló una voz aguda golpeando la puerta,seguidamente empezó a chillar otros nombres para que se despertasen.  
  
Este abrió los ojos.  
  
-Joder valla sueño mas raro he tenido-Murmuró recordando el sueño en el que se acostaba con Dan.  
  
-No podrías decirle que chillara menos-Dijo una voz adormilada a su lado.El rubio giró la cabeza y vio al moreno,se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta.No había sido un sueño...las imágenes del moreno debajo suyo gimiendo su nombre empezaron a rondarle por la cabeza,estaba a punto de decir alguna incoherencia,cuando unos labios suaves y tersos se posaron sobre los suyos.Volvió a tener esa sensación indescriptible y correspondió al extasiante beso.  
  
-Buenos días...-Murmuró Dan.  
  
-Buenos días-contestó sin reaccionar del todo.Se le debió de notar en la cara que estaba confundido porque Dan le miró mordiendose el labio y dijo un poco titubeante:  
  
-Yo lo de anoche...no se,-tragó-me gustó y......creo que en el fondo lo llevaba esperando bastante tiempo....por eso me portaba asi contigo.  
  
Tom parpadeó un par de veces y suspiró,pènsativo,¿así que por eso las peleas,por los celos?  
  
Volvió a acortar la distancia entre los dos y le besó.  
  
-¿Sabes que si seguimos con esto no será fácil,cierto?-Dan asintió-Somos dos chicos.La gente hablara,los amigos,la família.Creo que por ahora lo mejor es que no digamos nada a nadie,hasta que estemos seguros de que esto va a funcionar,de acuerdo?-Dan asintió y se levantó.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vistamos,no combiene llegar tarde.  
  
Compartieron un par de arrumacos mas y salieron del camarote,no sin antes besarse por ultima vez.  
  
-No creo poder aguantar mucho tiempo lejos de ti-Susurró Dan contra sus labios-nos vemos luego,Drakito.Anda que cuando nuestras admiradoras se enteren de esto.....-Dijo riendo  
  
Le palmeó el trasero y sus caminos se separaron.Sabian que no iba a ser nada fácil,pero estaban seguros que juntos lo conseguirían,despues de todo,había muchos famosos que salían del armario,unos mas unos menos....Tom sonrió dirijiendose a maquillaje,le esperaba un largo día sin él,pero ya se lo cobraría por la noche.  
  
***FIN***  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Reviews!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
